In the game of baseball, it is necessary for an umpire to brush away dirt that has accumulated on home plate. This brushing action, typically done with a handheld brush, allows the batter and pitcher to clearly see where home plate is and subsequently where the strike zone is. However, this action requires the umpire to bend over, which not only takes time, but subjects the umpire to possible back stress and strain. Consequently, the umpire may not brush the plate as often as required thus compromising the strategies of the game for both teams. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the brushing off of home plate can be accomplished in a manner which does not require the umpire to bend over. The development of the invention herein fulfills this need.
The present invention is footwear with an attachable brush that provides a brush along one side of one shoe that would be worn by umpires to clean the dirt from home plate during baseball games. The bristle area is envisioned to be approximately one (1) inch wide and four (4) inches long with the bristles approximately one (1) inch long themselves. The brush body is attached to the shoe by means of a flap made of leather or similar material. The flap is attached to the top of the brush and is removably attached to the shoe by use of eyelets that are interlocked with the shoelaces on the shoe. As such, the features of the invention allow the umpire to slightly lift his foot, allowing the brush to hang down, and sweep it back and forth over the home plate area. Its positioning would not allow it to interfere with walking or other activities when not being used. The use of the present invention provides umpires the ability to quickly, easily, and frequently clean home plate during baseball games without the necessity to bend over.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide brush devices for cleaning an area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,090, issued in the name of Coleman, describes a kit for a baseball field that includes a brush for cleaning off home plate. However, unlike the present invention, the brush is not attached to a shoe and the Coleman brush requires a user to bend over to clean home plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,647, issued in the name of Durst, discloses a sporting event scraper brush for cleaning dirt and debris. However, the Durst device requires a user to bend over to clean an area and is not attached to a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,292,288, issued in the name of Fisher, discloses a brush for applying a liquid color or polish to a shoe. Unlike the present invention, the Fisher device does not attach to a shoe and would require a user to bend over to clean an area. Furthermore, the brush is not for cleaning an area but rather for applying polish to a shoe.
Additionally, various ornamental designs for brush devices have been provided, particularly, U.S. Pat. No. D 501,725. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
The prior art appears to disclose various brush devices for cleaning an area. However, none of the prior art particularly describes an attachable brush for footwear comprising a bristle portion and a brush body attached to the footwear by means of a flap that is attached to the top of the brush body and is removably attached to the footwear by use of eyelets that would be interlocked with the shoelaces on the footwear that the instant invention possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the brushing off of home plate can be accomplished in a manner which does not require the umpire to bend over that operates without the disadvantages as described above.